


Things leading to one another

by lesbihane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, after a b grade romcom meet-cute, and a blabbering buffy, faith wears boxers its a fact, with body hair bc thats how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbihane/pseuds/lesbihane
Summary: A silly little au: Buffy's starting at UC Sunnydale and can only afford yoga classes at the cheapest - and crappiest - gym in town, where a brunette boxer keeps catching her eye.





	Things leading to one another

“Thanks for today, see you next week when we will be trying a new pose called a baby grasshopper, so try to stretch well before class!” 

Buffy sat up on her yoga mat, flushed, and fixed her pony tail before getting up and rolling her mat. She skipped the shower since she was just gonna go straight home anyway, just splashed some cold water on her reddish face and instantly regretted it when she stepped out of the dressing room and heard a familiar rhythm of panting from the boxing ring. That she would have to walk past in all her sweaty, post-workout un-glory. For a second she considered leaving through the fire-exit in the other end of the corridor but decided against it - getting caught setting all kinds of alarms off would be even more embarrassing. She inhaled deeply and set off, sipping her protein shake intently and failing trying to focus on it instead of glancing over to the boxing ring. She had been right, it was the girl - her long brown hair on an unintentionally messy bun that sloped on the back of her neck, wearing a black tank top just a bit too big and sports shorts clearly designed for men, loose and coming down to the mid of her thigh, very unlike the skin-tight micro-shorts Buffy herself owned and was currently wearing a pair of. It made no sense for the girl to look so good,all sweaty and in such unflattering clothes, huffing in effort, throwing her fists into her trainers padded hands furiously. And yet there Buffy was, stealing glances week after week and trying not to think about this, this… stranger the four days of the week she didn’t go to the gym - her original workout plan hadn’t been so rigorous, but she found herself drawn to the place, never mind its stuffy air and the chips of paint falling of the walls.

The odd thing was that the girl seemed to always be there. At least Buffy saw her every time she went there, even though she didn’t have a regular gym schedule other than her weekly yoga class and sometimes went during the evening, sometimes on her free periods during the day. The girl looked about her age; shouldn’t she be at school or work during the day? Or, ever? 

So when the day came that Buffy, exhausted after an hour and a half of training, realized she hadn’t seen the girl all day, she was surprised by how disappointed she felt. Her disappointment was followed by annoyance; why did she even care about some random girl that happens to go to the same gym? Frowning to herself, Buffy headed to the locker room, huffing both in exhaustion and frustration. She decided that she was being stupid as she plucked off her earphones, threw her phone in her locker and undressed. There was no one else in the locker room. She heard a shower running in the shower room but was too deep in her thoughts of _this is dumb, stop thinking about that girl, who cares_ to really notice until she stepped in and by then, it was too late. _Oh boy_ , was the only thought to cross her mind as she stood there, naked and alone with the girl she _definitely wasn’t just thinking about and did not care about at all why would she that would be stupid ahh why is she here and naked shit, shit, sh-_

“Oh, hey.” Buffy blurted out before she could stop herself, immediately blushing with embarrassment. Faith glanced at her with eyebrows raised in mild surprise but didn’t seem very shaken, although her reply still sounded more like a question than a greeting. 

“Uhh, hey.” She turned back to face the wall and continued washing herself as Buffy, still blushing and now absolutely mortified, fixed her stare on the floor and went to the shower on the opposite end of small room. She turned on the shower and peeked quickly behind her at Faith, overcome with the feeling that she should keep talking. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I sid that.” She apologized hurriedly as she glimpsed Faith over her shoulder as she washed her hair, arms raised and the dark hair on her underarms showing. Buffy was oddly struck by the girl’s unshaven body but tried to keep her eyes to herself. 

“Umm, it’s okay.” Faith looked back at her with a slight, amused smile on her face and turned her shower off. She turned to face Buffy, reaching for her towel. “Look, you’re cute, but hookin’ up at the gym ain’t my thing.” 

Buffy, shocked, accidentally swallowed water and tried to speak in between fits of coughing.

“No! I didn’t - I wasn’t trying to, I mean -” She coughed after Faith, who was already in the locker room. _Great_ , Buffy thought, _Now I’m gonna have to change gyms, and just to be safe, my name, and move to Europe and never eat mac’n’cheese again, because they probably don’t have that there!_

She waited in the shower until she was sure she heard Faith leave the changing room before turning it off and by then she felt wrinkly as a prune and kind of hoped she would turn into one so she wouldn’t have to think about the most embarrassing shower she ever had for the rest of her miserable life.

///

It had been a week since the awkward meeting and Buffy still hadn’t recovered enough to return to the gym. She had confided in her best friend, Willow, about it, but even her assurance that it was fine and that the girl probably didn’t even remember it the next day hadn’t relieved the embarrassment - especially since Willow’s words of comfort had been accompanied by poorly hidden giggling. 

Buffy was studying at the Espresso Pump, sipping her second caramel mocha with extra whipped cream of the day to help lift her spirits and hopefully boost her studying efficiency when someone sat across the table. To her horror, it was the girl from the gym, her brown hair loose for once and lips curled up in a smirk.

“Hey, aren’t you the shower girl?” She asked, clearly knowing the answer. Buffy’s eyes widened with surprise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Buffy begun, smiling awkwardly. “I don’t shower. In fact, I have never showered in my life, so I’m definitely not this shower girl person you’re looking for.”

“Relax, blondie, I’m not here to kick your ass for ruining my shower. I was just getting a coffee and saw you, thought I’d say hi.” Faith leaned on the table, other leg on the floor, other on the chair next to hers, sitting very widely and grinning like no tomorrow. “Hi.”

“Um, hi.” Buffy replied, her cheeks reddening, not knowing what to say. They sat there, quiet for a second, just looking at each other, until Buffy continued. “Again, I guess.”

Faith chuckled.

“So, you gonna buy me that coffee or what?”

“What cof- oh, okay, fine.” It was Buffy who raised her eyebrows this time, she rolled her eyes playfully but couldn’t help but admire the girl’s boldness. 

“I drink it black.” Faith’s grin just kept getting smugger. When Buffy got back with her coffee, she took a sip before introducing herself. “The name’s Faith.”

“Nice to meet you, Faith. I’m Buffy.” Buffy couldn’t help but smile at this weirdly gutsy girl with a weirdly dramatic name. “And you’re welcome.”

“I sure am.” Faith’s tone was flirty beyond belief and getting close to audacious. “So, Buffy, why haven’t I seen you at Rayne’s lately?” 

“Where?” Buffy frowned lightly in confusion. “Oh! You mean the gym! Oh, I don’t know, I’ve just been busy with school I guess.”

“You… didn’t know the name of the gym you go to?” 

“Well, I just call it the cheapest gym in town I could find.”

“Really?” Faith sounded surprised. “You don’t look like you need to worry about stuff bein’ cheap.”

“I am a student. It’s not like they pay very well for that these days.” Buffy looked puzzled all of a sudden. “Hm. I wonder if they paid for it back in the other days.”

Instead of joining her pondering, Faith just sipped her coffee, so Buffy tried to change the subject. 

“Anyway, what do you, umm, do?” 

“I’m a fighter.” Faith replied like it was nothing special, having turned her gaze from Buffy to her own coffee.

“That’s a little deep but okay, I mean, I like to think of myself as a fighter too but-”

“No.” Faith laughed. “I’m an actual fighter, like, I box and stuff.”

“Ohh! Does someone pay you to do that or do you just like, mug people?”

“I do get paid, if I win. I only do the mugging people thing when I don’t.” The way Faith said it, she sounded to Buffy like she was only half joking. “I don’t have to do that often though, ‘cause I’m pretty good at kicking ass.”

“That’s cool. I like yoga.” Buffy said quickly; she wasn’t an expert on fighting and was scared that the conversation would dry up.

“Nice.” Faith replied, stretching the i in a pleased manner. “What’s that like? You must be pretty flexible.” 

.“Uhh, lots of asanas.” Buffy was starting to blush again. Faith finished her coffee and stood up.

“Whatcha say, B, wanna go for a real drink?”

Buffy looked at the clock on the cafe wall. 

“It’s 4 p.m.”

“So?”

Buffy hesitated for a moment, smiling shyly, but gathered her books.

///

There was a thump as Faith and Buffy hit the door to Faith’s apartment as one stumbling mass of entangled bodies, mouths crashing into each other and hands wandering. It took a few tries to get the door open since they were leaning on it and it opened outward, so they kept pushing it close. Buffy giggled every time, her back against the door and pulling Faith closer until she twirled them around and moved them a couple steps to the left so she could open the door. 

The apartment had only one room and it was small and messy; clothes here and there on the floor and dirty dishes all over the kitchen counters, but Buffy noticed none of it. She was busy inhaling Faith’s scent and pulling off her leather jacket, her face buried in the brunette’s neck. Faith threw the keys away - aiming for the small table next to the door but missing by a mile - and kicked her boots off. Buffy reached for her shoes but was lifted in the air before she could take them off and settled to wrap her legs around Faith’s waist as she carried her to the bed just a few steps away. Buffy yelped as they fell on the bed, both laughing in between kisses. Faith lifted herself up to catch a breath and put a few inches in between their faces. Buffy’s green eyes had a hungry look in them and Faith couldn’t help but smile.

“Tell me what you want.” Faith sat up, straddling Buffy with a smirk.

“I want this” Buffy tugged at the hem of Faith’s white tank top. “off.”

Faith obeyed but left on the black sports bra underneath. 

“And?”

“I want you to…” Buffy paused coyly. “Kiss me.”

“Where?”

Buffy pointed at her neck, turning her head away and revealing the goosebumps on her skin. Faith lowered her head back down slowly, pulling aside the spaghetti strap of the top Buffy was wearing. She left a trail of wet kisses from Buffy’s neck to her collarbone and stopped to bite her neck gently before pulling her top down to reveal her breasts and continued kissing her way down Buffy’s body. Buffy’s breathing had grown heavy and she let out a sigh of pleasure when Faith cupped a breast with her right hand, moving the left one up to grab Buffy’s hair lightly.

“Want me to pull?” 

Faith whispered in the blonde’s ear, the warm breath sending shivers down her spine. Buffy nodded with her eyes closed and Faith took a firm grip of the hair near the back of Buffy’s neck and pulled hard. She pressed their lips together, squeezed Buffy’s nipple and took her hand down under her skirt, first lifting the flowy canvas up and then sliding her fingers under her flower print panties, moving them slowly up and down along Buffy’s vulva. A high-pitched gasp escaped Buffy’s lips and she put her hands to Faith’s back, pressing her nails into the skin, in turn making Faith gasp in surprise. Buffy slid her other hand under Faith’s pants to grab her ass and the other one found its place pulling at the back of her sports bra.

“Take it off.”

Faith sat back up and wriggled out of her bra and at the same time Buffy unclasped her belt buckle and started pulling her jeans off, getting them down to just under Faith’s ass. She got her finger in between the jeans and Faith’s black boxers and started rubbing slowly, half-sitting up and leaning back on her other arm’s elbow. Faith, caught by surprise, rocked her hips to the rhythm of Buffy’s finger - first out of pure reaction to the pleasant feeling but kept going intentionally when she locked eyes with Buffy, whose expression had shifted to a determined one. Her green eyes had a silent demand in them and she was biting her lower lip as she stared intensely at Faith, who was starting to get blushed herself. 

Buffy slid out from under Faith a little to sit up full which left Faith straddling her knees. She slipped her hand finally under the wet canvas of Faith’s underwear, making Faith arch her back and take hold of Buffy’s shins with her hands to help keep her balance. She felt the movement of Buffy’s fingers start to fasten, making her close her eyes and let out a long, helpless _mmmmmmmmm_. Buffy used her free hand to pull Faith’s body closer and gave her breasts delicate, sweet kisses in contradiction with the roughness of her hands - the other one holding Faith close tightly and the other now massaging her clitoris gently but not without force. The _mmmmmm_ turned into an _ahhh_ as Faith cried out in bliss, the orgasm making her entire body shake before she collapsed in Buffy’s arms, sweaty and breathing heavily. 

“Jesus christ, blondie.” Faith sighed as she rolled over to lie next to Buffy and wiggled herself out of her sweaty jeans. Buffy laid back and turned to kiss her.

“So you liked that, huh?” The blonde grinned, feigning innocence.

“Sure was the best damn orgasm I’ve ever had without taking my pants off.” Faith smirked back, cheeks flushed red and hair in a mess, still trying to catch her breath. “Gotta say, I thought you’d be a total pillow princess.”

Buffy smacked her lips with an inaudible ha! and hit Faith with the nearest pillow.

“That’s the only way I’m not a princess in!”

They laughed and Faith pulled Buffy closer, hands wandering.

“I’m gonna make you feel like a fucking queen.”


End file.
